1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus using a magneto-optical disk and, more particularly, to a data recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a Compact Disc player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 is a block diagram of a conventional apparatus used to record and reproduce continuous digital data, specifically digital audio data.
To make a recording, analog audio data is input from the input terminal 24 and converted to digital audio data by the A/D converter 14. The converted data is then converted by the recording data processing circuit 11 to the data format required for recording, and the processed data is applied to the coil 4 by the coil driver 5. A magnetic field modulated according to the recording data is then applied to the disk 1 by the coil 4.
Based on the commands from the controller 16, the laser driver 6 causes the optical pickup 3 to emit a high output optical beam to the disk 1. This causes a local temperature rise enabling the data to be recorded.
Absolute disk addresses are prerecorded to the disk 1. This address data read from the disk 1 by the optical pickup 3 is input through the playback amplifier 7 to the pre-recorded data detection circuit 8, and a subset of the data is input to the CLV control circuit 10.
The CLV control circuit 10 applies constant linear velocity (CLV) control based on the input data to keep the spindle motor 2 driving at a constant linear velocity. The data from the pre-recorded data detection circuit 8 is also input to the absolute address detection circuit 9, and the location of the optical pickup 3 is input to the controller 16. When data is recorded to the disk 1, the absolute address of the disk area to which data is recorded is registered in and managed by the table of contents (TOC) memory 13.
When data is reproduced, the area to which the data to be reproduced is recorded (i.e., the address) is fetched, and the optical pickup 3 accesses that area. The data recorded to the disk 1 is then read by the optical pickup 3, and input through the playback amplifier 7 to the playback data processing circuit 12.
The playback data processing circuit 12 then converts the input data to digital audio data, and inputs the digital audio data to the D/A converter 15. The D/A converter 15 converts the digital audio data to analog audio data, and outputs the analog audio data from the output terminal 25.
The data record/reproduce commands are input from the operating key panel 17 to the controller 16, which generates the corresponding control signals. The display 18 is controlled by the controller 16 to display the current optical pickup 3 location and the operating status.
With this data recording and reproducing apparatus, however, it is impossible to simultaneously reproduce different, plural selections because reproduction of a recorded selection is executed in real time with reading of the data from the disk by the optical pickup. In addition, when non-consecutive selections at different disk addresses are alternately reproduced, there is a momentary pause in playback due to the seek time of the optical pickup disk access operation, and it is not possible to instantaneously change selections and maintain uninterrupted playback.